User talk:Sannse
/Archive 1 Formatting on MA/eo and /es Hi Sannse, there seems to be a problem on both MA/eo and MA/es. Apparently, there's a duplicate closing DIV tag somewhere, leading to malformatted content on all pages. Can you have someone look into that? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 18:47, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I've got it reported -- sannse (talk) 22:10, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Could you have someone check the CSS files necessary for Monaco on at least MA/eo, too? I was going to play around with the skin, there, but changing to Monaco leads to a completely unformatted page. All the CSS files I checked (not just the Mediawiki: ones) are empty or don't exist. Thanks again. -- Cid Highwind 12:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :yep, they are looking at that, they saw that while looking into the problem ... strange -- sannse (talk) ::OK, both issues are fixed... looks OK to me now. Thanks again for letting me know -- sannse (talk) 16:25, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Bots without community consensus Hi Sannse, the following accounts have a bot flag set, but do not have community consensus. Please remove the bot flag in these cases: User:Default, User:MediaWiki default, User:WikiaBot. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 19:15, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi Cid, these are global-bots... "default" isn't active here, so can be de-flagged without problems (it is involved in making new wikis). "MediaWiki default" is a script that runs any time the default mediawiki messages are updated during upgrades, so although it's rare, it may flood recent changes at times. "Wikiabot" is our QA tester. It will perform occasional edits and other actions to ensure nothing is broken. I can unflag them, but wanted to be sure you knew what you might see on recent changes first -- sannse (talk) 19:31, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::OK, after talking on IRC, done -- sannse (talk) 14:28, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Use:Rogol Hi Sannse, last night, you made User:Rogol sysop and bureaucrat. This decision has not been discussed with the community, the user has exactly two edits (creating his user pages) and seems to be part of the non-english community. Could you please revert that change? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 10:59, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Woops! in a big way! Sorry about that Cid, that was supposed to be on the Russian version! -- sannse (talk) 12:27, 2 July 2008 (UTC) #ifexist broken? Hi Sannse, could you have a look at: Forum:Film template error? It seems as if the "#ifexist" parser function is broken, leading to broken templates all over the place. Thanks. :) -- Cid Highwind 13:33, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm too slow :) Kirkburn got there first - sorry! -- sannse (talk) 17:01, 15 July 2008 (UTC) IE8 problems Hi Sannse, you went offline on IRC shortly after I gave you this link - not sure if you even saw it, was really close. ;) So, here it is, again: Portal talk:Main#IE8 beta 2 not supported. Thanks for looking into it. :) -- Cid Highwind 18:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi Cid, sorry, I did miss that one. We've let the tech team know of the problem. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 09:17, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Shared help problems Hi. Please have a look at Help talk:Talk pages#Recent_Move. First, please have Shared Help disabled for this wiki. Second, there's a bug in the implementation, leading to infinite redirects if the help page on help.wikia consists of a redirect (A>B) and the local help page consists of a redirect the other way around (B>A). Redirects on help.wikia need to be evaluated there, before page transclusion! -- Cid Highwind 11:21, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi Cid, we've just heard of that bug, nasty one! TOR is looking at it now, and should be able to let us know how long it will take to fix later today. :I've disabled Shared Help here. Hopefully we can get it working in a way that suits MA and get it back on (see also my conversation with Sulphur on IRC about what might work :) -- sannse (talk) 13:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Which I just missed (AFK), sorry for that. I can only agree with what Sulphur stated on IRC, though. I'm sure it is a helpful feature for a new or otherwise small wiki, but not so much for an established wiki with a well-established system of help pages in place - especially if that generic help gets placed on top of the existing one. The suggestions you made on top of completely disabling shared help (which were "reversal" and "per-page disabling") are good ones. Eventually, the default behaviour should be to not display central help if there's local content, or at least display it below. As another suggestion, it would be great to have a special page listing all shared help pages that currently do not have a corresponding local page - or even a listing by the date of last change on help.wikia. That way, we'd get the benefit of immediately having help for new features in place, while at the same time allowing an admin to check which help pages might need "localization" or an update. -- Cid Highwind 14:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::My two cents: I agree with everything Cid said about shared help. While I'm not against the concept in any way (just the opposite), in its current implementation it's very unsubtle and pushes all of our meticulously-customized local help out of the way to assert itself on the top of the page. There has to be a better way to handle it. :) -- Renegade54 14:26, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the feedback both, I'll make sure it's seen by the right people -- sannse (talk) 17:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Quick update about Shared Help: next week we'll be switching the order, so local content appears at the top. Kirkburn (talk) 17:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) FYI Forum:Wikia now owns memory-alpha.org -- Cid Highwind 15:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up Cid -- sannse (talk) 21:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Database update? pages_current.xml.gz - still unzips to 160130191 bytes, timestamped 2009-03-06 01:47. Where is the updated one? --bp 12:58, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :It's the full version at http://wikistats.wikia.com/dbdumps/enmemoryalpha/pages_full.xml.gz - not the one you need? -- sannse (talk) 14:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::No, just current, but full is alright I guess. Just takes longer. --bp 15:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::I've requested that one to be done manually too, and we are discussing how to improve the system too... I know it's annoying when they aren't up to date! -- sannse (talk) 16:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Tabview sannse, for some reason, the tabview function is displaying two sets of tabs for each occurrence of the tag. See the bottom of for an example. Could you have someone take a look at this? Thanks! -- Renegade54 14:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :It's probably a change in Mediawiki 1.14 affecting it, I'll ask Uber to have a look -- sannse (talk) 15:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC)